Positive
by He Who Writes His Own Canon
Summary: When Blaine breaks up with Jeff to pursue law school, Jeff chases Blaine to Harvard and prove that he's not just another dumb blond. What Jeff didn't know was that he would find someone worth much more than his high school sweetheart. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: A new story inspired by the film that created the musical I'm auditioning for this summer. For the record, Kurt does not exist as Blaine's boyfriend in this story.

* * *

><p>Jeffrey Silas Sterling was a simple young man; he had an amazing boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, and they were going to the same school, Dalton Academy, but Jeff had no idea what was in store for him when college applications began to circulate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jeff, we've been together how long?" Blaine asked one night as the two were out to dinner.<p>

"Eighteen months," Jeff replied, biting his lip, waiting for Blaine to propose. All of his fellow Warblers were placing bets on the proposal.

"Yeah, eighteen months, wow. That's a record for me," Blaine chuckled, looking a little uneasy. "I'm going to Harvard in the fall, Jeffy, and…Oh, God, I don't know how to say this." Both spoke at the same time:

"I do," Jeff said.

"It's over," Blaine said.

"Wait, w-what?" Jeff's eyes began to fill with tears.

"It's over, Jeffy. My future's been planning out since day one. My parents want me to go to Harvard and get a law degree. I have to focus on my future. It has to be over, Jeff. I'm sorry," Blaine sighed, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff brushed him off and wiped his eyes.

"So those eighteen months were nothing to you?" he asked, gritting his teeth for the truthful answer.

"I love you, Jeff, but…I don't know, dude. It's not just that, it's just…I need someone serious," he continued, struggling with the wording.

"I'm not serious? Are you kidding? I'm the one who helped you become a better person, so now you're gonna go throw yourself around at Harvard? Because that is not what I expected of you, Blaine Anderson!" Jeff stood up and patrons were looking over at them.

"Jeff, please don't make a scene," Blaine whispered.

"Make a…? Oh my God, what was I thinking? Believing you of all people could change? Oh, I know what this really is. It's because I'm…I'm…blond, isn't it? So I'm an idiot and because I'm gay, fashion means everything to me, is that it? Am I a girl to you, Blaine?" he yelled.

"Jeff, I…," Blaine started but Jeff had slapped him across the face.

"Just go. Go to your fancy law school, become a big, _impressive_ lawyer, and maybe your dad will finally accept you," Jeff snapped before turning on his heel and storming out. Everyone was looking at Blaine now.

"What are you all looking at?" he snarled.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jeff?" Trent asked one day as the Warblers were gathering for rehearsal.<p>

"I don't know. I think he's still holed up in his room," Thad said. He, David, and Flint went over to Jeff's room. Jeff had kicked out his roommate so he could have his alone time. It's been a week since Blaine broke up with him.

Jeff was lying on the bed picking chocolates out of a Valentine's box and watching sappy romance films.

"I love you," came from the TV.

"Shut up, you liar!" Jeff yelled, tossing a few candies at the guy on the screen. The door opened and Jeff's head snapped around. "Who is it? What do you want?" he demanded.

"Jeff, it's just us," Thad sighed. "Oh my God, this room is a damn mess. Have you gotten up at all in the past week?"

"Only to change underwear," he mumbled, sinking back into the pillows.

"Jeff, you have to move on," Flint said, pulling Jeff up.

"I love him," Jeff whined, struggling against Flint's grip.

"He obviously didn't love you if he broke up with you," David reasoned.

"What is he doing now?" Jeff asked.

"By the looks of it, he's practicing for his S.A.T.'s," Thad reported, looking out Jeff's door into Blaine's, which was across the hall; Blaine had left the door open.

"You can't let him win, Jeff. If you pine over him, it just means that he wins, and you lose, and we love you too damn much to let that Hobbit win," Louis said, walking into the room.

"I just got an idea," Jeff announced, looking excited.

"Oh dear," Thad moaned.

"I'll just go to Harvard and win him back. I'll show him I'm not your typical blonde…or a girl for that matter," Jeff said, pacing his room.

"That does not sound like a good idea, dude," Flint put in.

"Yeah, I'll take the S.A.T.'s and enroll at Harvard," Jeff continued, ignoring everyone's protests.

Thad heaved a huge sigh and started to walk out of the room. "You guys get him settled down and I'll get the S.A.T. books," he said.

"Jeff, you see here, you need at least a 174 on your S.A.T.s, and not to be a douche, but you're not that academically…I don't know how to finish that sentence," David explained.

"That's not the only thing, Jeff," Thad added. "If you're gonna study for this, being a Warbler is going to be a huge burden. Are you willing to give up the Warblers for Harvard?" Jeff looked hesitant for a second, and then nodded.

"Yes, I resign my post as a Warbler to study for my S.A.T.s," he agreed. David and Thad sighed and left the room, leaving Louis and Flint to help Jeff.

* * *

><p>Two weeks and three underscoring tests later, Jeff got a red envelope in the mail. All the Warblers huddled around, waiting to see the results. Jeff took a breath and opened the envelope and read it over.<p>

"'Mr. Jeffrey Sterling, you have achieved a 176 on your S.A.T.s.' I'm going to Harvard, bitches!" he announced, getting hugs from his friends. "Now we just need an essay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Harvard Admissions Office, John McCluskey, Mark Atwater, and Harry Kaplan were reviewing applications.<p>

"So, gentlemen, Harvard Law grants admission to Blaine Anderson, Ella Tandon, and Fletcher McDonnell, and now Jeffrey Sterling, who was kind enough to send us a headshot," Atwater said, flipping through the books.

"Wow, you don't see many young men dressed like that nowadays," Kaplan remarked.

"Oh, look, a recommendation from Adam Levine," McCluskey said.

"Where is his personal essay?" Atwater asked.

A huge thud from outside was enough of an answer; the three men hurried outside to see a band and almost three dozen young people harmonizing, one Jeffrey Sterling standing in front of them.

"This is the best personal essay I could think of," he said.

"_I'm what you want, Harvard_

_ I'm the guy for you_

_ And to prove it's true_

_ We all flew here on Jet Blue_

_ (This is what Jeff Sterling inspires_

_ Everyone admires him_

_ And Harvard should too)_"

"This is not a personal essay!" McCluskey said.

"_Nope, a personal essay's so boring_

_ And so much does not fit_

_ So we're appearing live, right here_

_ Making clear, that you must admit_

_ That Jeffrey Sterling_

_ Should join the chosen few_

_ Harvard, what you want_

_ Is right in front of…_"

The groups broke into an amazing dance routine. The men watched multiple boys in blazers twirled around Jeff as a blonde girl and an Asian boy did flips in the background.

"May I approach?" Jeff asked, walking towards the men.

McCluskey grabbed a whistle and blew it. "Now, see here, Mr. Sterling, you can't just barge in here with singing and dancing and…ethnic movement. This is a very flashy presentation, but I still don't see one reason to admit you," he said. Jeff swallowed and waved everyone else to settle down.

"_How about love?_

_ You ever been in love?_

_ 'Cause if you have, you'll know_

_ That love never accepts a defeat_

_ No challenge it can't meet_

_ No place it cannot go_

_ Don't say no to a young man in love_

_ Don't laugh when I say I'm in love_

_ Don't think that I'm naïve_

_ Because even a person who's smart_

_ Can listen to their heart_

_ Can listen and believe_

_ So believe in what love can achieve_

_ Do you believe?_"

"I do!" Atwater shouted.

"Do you believe?"

"Me too," Kaplan agreed.

"Yes, we believe in love. How about you?" Everyone looked at McCluskey, who smiled.

"Welcome to Harvard!" he announced, setting off cheers. Jeff grabbed his stuff and walked towards the school, but before he entered, he turned and gave his friends a salute.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**_: Confession: a lot of the dialogue has been stolen from the musical.

* * *

><p>Jeff walked through the campus, observing his surroundings with a grin. He then saw a short, black-haired boy in a circle with two other people. Jeff went over and sat down.<p>

"Hi, I'm Nick Duval," the boy said, "and welcome to Harvard. Let's go around and share a little about ourselves." A taller, blonde boy stood up.

"I'm Fletcher, Fletcher McDonnell," he said, with a condescending grin. "I got a Fletcher, of which I was named for. I'm a software designer and only child of Lorelei McDonnell aka Venus Rose, the greatest adult film star of the '70s. People say I'm a creep, but you know what I say? Fuck 'em. Those people have gone on to become burger flippers and gas station attendants." Fletcher sat back down and an Indian girl took the spotlight.

"Hello," she said in a thick accent. "My name is Ella Tandon, which means The Earth Warrior. I got a 200 on my S.A.T.s; my mama was so proud of me. I am an actress and dancer, but my papa wanted me to try law school, so I am."

"I'm Jeff Sterling; I am fresh out of high school where I was a singer and dancer. I've come to Harvard for…" Jeff froze, trying to come up with an excuse when his thoughts were cut off by Fletcher.

"What is _that_ on your bag?" he asked. Jeff looked down and grinned.

"This bag was my mom's; she loved bizarre patterns. I like to carry it around because I can think of her," he said, blanching a little. Nick was looking at him with a small smile. "Um, anyway, do you know where Criminal Law 101 with Professor Vincent is?"

"It's in Houser," Nick replied, "over there, second building on the left."

"Thanks," Jeff said, getting up and walking away.

"Oh yeah, he's a fag," Fletcher snickered. Jeff heard this but he didn't turn around; he just kept walking. It did hurt to hear the ignorance some people still had, but he knew he'd have to keep his head high.

"What the…? Jeff?" a voice spluttered. Jeff turned to see Blaine looking speechless.

"Oh my God, Blaine, I totally forgot you go here," Jeff smiled.

"You…you go to Harvard?" Blaine almost choked on his words.

"What? Like it's hard?" Jeff shrugged. Blaine tried to catch his breath.

"Uh, hey again, I think this is yours," Nick said, coming up behind Jeff with a booklet.

"What is this?" Jeff looked confused.

"Your academic schedule," Nick pressed, raising his eyebrows. Jeff stared blankly at him.

"We'll catch up after class," Jeff whispered to Blaine, taking the booklet and clapping the shorter boy on the shoulder on his way into the room.

"Who is that?" Nick asked.

"My ex-boyfriend," Blaine replied, looking mortified.

"Wow," Nick muttered, heading over to the other side of the room. Jeff had settled himself onto a bench next to a tall boy with curly red hair.

"Who the hell invited _those_ patterns into this room?" an obnoxious voice asked. Jeff looked up to see a tall boy with slicked back brown hair.

"Um, it was my mom's," Jeff mumbled.

"Oh, so now I know where you got your taste," the boy sneered.

* * *

><p>"Order in the classroom, take your seats!" A new voice commanded. Everyone scrambled onto a bench and a tall man wearing a black coat emerged from the adjoining room. "I am Professor Joseph Vincent, and you are the freshmen. Lovely, a new crop of <em>children<em> to teach," he said. "You are not children anymore. In fact, you should've figured that out by junior high. Now are there any questions?" Jeff raised his hand. "Yes, Mister…?"

"Sterling, Jeff Sterling," Jeff replied excitedly.

"Well, someone had their morning coffee." Vincent smiled grimly. "Did you have a question about the assigned reading on Arizona v. Fulminante?"

"I-I'm sorry, there was assigned reading?" Jeff asked. Vincent put a hand to his head and pointed to the back of the room.

"You've got spunk, Mr. Sterling. Mr. Smythe, let us say you teach a class at Harvard Law School, a position that you're justly proud about, but a student on whom you call hasn't read the case at all. Should you let it go or…," Vincent started.

"No, I'd throw him out." Jeff spun around to see the brunet answer the question.

"All right then. You heard your classmate, you have just been killed. He cut your throat so grab your stuff. Yes, you've got guts, but now they're spilled," Vincent said. "If you return, be ready to learn. Or is it unfair? Oh, wait, I don't care. That's just how I rule in life as in school with fear and shock and awe." Vincent walked towards the door, followed by several students and he held it open for Jeff, who was astonished as he made his way to the door and out into the corridor.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sterling!" A voice called; Jeff looked up to see Nick come out of the classroom as well. "I got kicked out of class in my first year too. Don't worry; your law career isn't over just yet."<p>

"Law career, what are you talking about?" Jeff asked. Nick looked a little startled by this lack of care for such a matter. "I just need to get back into class with Blaine."

"Okay, go to your dorm, do your reading, and come back tomorrow," Nick advised. People began to file out of the room; Jeff saw the boy who had tormented him.

"Um, excuse me? Why would you do that to me?" Jeff asked.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" the boy asked.

"You just did that to me, why?" Jeff shrugged.

"Try opening a law book sometime," the boy sneered. "Oh, and by the way, they don't have a lot of pictures."

"I'll just leave now," Nick said awkwardly, walking away.

"Aren't there a group of guys going wild somewhere?" the boy scoffed.

"Uh, hi," Blaine said. Jeff turned to see Blaine looking a little flustered. "Look, Jeff, I'm really sorry about what happened in there."

"Why are you sorry?" Jeff looked at Blaine as if he had suddenly grown two heads.

"Blaine, how do you know him?" the boy asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"Yeah, Jeffy, um, Sebastian and I are…well, he's my boyfriend," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, what…what did you say?" Jeff thought he hadn't heard right.

"He said I'm his boyfriend." Sebastian grinned wickedly, took Blaine's arm, and led him away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N**_: As usual with my stories, I will be putting characters out of their normal personalities. Fair warning.

* * *

><p>"He did <em>what<em>?" Flint yelled so loud into the phone Jeff had to hold it an arm's length away.

"He found someone else," Jeff replied, drying his tears in his dorm.

"Oh my God, I should've beaten his puny Hobbit ass while he was here," Flint grumbled.

"Who is this new guy, Jeff?" David asked. "And did he do anything to you?"

"His name's Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe…," Jeff started to say before he was cut off.

"Ugh, his name reeks of villainy," Louis remarked.

"He didn't hurt me physically, but he got me kicked out of class," Jeff explained.

"Well, you've been to enough Dalton fight clubs, Jeffy," Thad said, "and he seems like the typical asshole that just needs a good punch in the face."

"There's only one problem with that, guys. He's like twice my size and he'd probably beat the crap out of me if I do anything," Jeff moaned, and then he lit up. "I just thought of something I can do. Go get a makeover, that's what I need."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Louis asked to murmurs of agreement, but Jeff had already hung up on them.

* * *

><p>Jeff wandered around the shopping complex a few blocks away from Harvard when he saw an unmarked store where a tall brunet boy was organizing clothes. He hesitantly approached the store and opened the door, making a bell jingle. The boy spun around and smiled. He had glasz eyes and a warm smile.<p>

"I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel," the boy said, extending a hand. Jeff shook it.

"I need a makeover," Jeff said; that comment made the boy frown.

"Okay, boys like you don't just come in here and tell me they need a makeover," the boy said. He pulled two chairs from behind the counter and sat himself in one. Jeff took the other. "There must be some romance issues going on, so spill."

"Okay, I'm Jeff, and I just came out to Harvard from Ohio to follow my one true love," Jeff explained. "His name is Blaine and he's…he's…dating a snotty preppie."

"What's this preppie got that you don't? He got two dicks or something?" Kurt asked.

"He's so," Jeff used air quotes, "serious."

"Well, seriously, does he have two dicks?" Kurt pressed.

"No, he's a snooty meerkat-faced jerk with a gel head," Jeff replied.

"Hmm, sounds familiar. Nonetheless, you know what the one thing that causes people to want a makeover? Love," Kurt said. "I was in your position once. My snooty bastard of an ex-boyfriend dumped me for some short burr-headed prep-school boy. Damn, thinking about Sebastian just makes me want to vomit."

"Wait, did you say Sebastian? As in Sebastian Smythe?" Jeff looked at Kurt, who was holding a hand to his mouth.

"Why? Do you know him?" Kurt looked at Jeff, surprised.

"He's the snotty preppie I was talking about," Jeff sighed.

"And your Blaine must be the short burr-headed prep-school boy," Kurt realized. "Oh goodness, why is this happening to me?"

"Look who it is, boys, it's Gay-Face and Pattern Boy," a sneering voice drifted into the store. Kurt and Jeff looked up to see Sebastian followed by two other boys.

"Why are you here?" Kurt demanded.

"I just wanted to see how well you're doing without me," Sebastian jeered.

"I couldn't be better. _You're_ not in my life," Kurt snapped, turning away.

"Anyway, I just came to apologize to Pattern Boy," Sebastian said, looking at Jeff.

"My name is Jeff," Jeff said quietly.

"I don't care. I wanted to invite you to a costume party we're having on Friday. The address is 519 Brentwood Drive. Wear something fun, it should be a blast." Sebastian handed Jeff a card and left the store.

"The only way he thinks people will like him is because of his money," Kurt scoffed. "His dad's a state's lawyer who's never lost a case. Actually, that's how he got into Harvard."

"I have an idea for a costume," Jeff said. "Kurt, do you have a black robe?"

* * *

><p>Jeff walked towards the house in full makeup on Friday night and knocked on the door of 519 Brentwood Drive. He swallowed and gasped when the door opened; everyone was staring at him. <em>Of course<em>, he thought. _Sebastian just wanted to humiliate me. Well, I'll show him._ Jeff walked into the house, his head held high.

"Nice outfit, freak," a voice laughed. Jeff saw Fletcher not bothering to hide his smirk.

"Look at that," a girl whispered to her friend and the two giggled.

"Well, Jeff, I see you made it. Oh, I forgot to tell you, didn't I? We decided not to do a costume party. You look like such a loser," Sebastian's voice came through the crowd.

"I know why you did this and I'm not humiliated at all," Jeff told Sebastian. "In fact, I have something to say to everyone." Jeff walked towards the stereo, flipped through the CDs, and put one in. He started to sing:

"_Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor_

_ Grasp it; sense it, tremulous and tender_

_ Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

_ Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

_ And listen to the music of the night_

"_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

_ Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before_

_ Close your eyes; let your spirit start to soar_

_ And you'll live as you've never lived before_

"_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you_

_ Feel it, hear it, closing in around you_

_ Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

_ In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

_ The darkness of the music of the night_,"

Jeff crooned. Everyone burst into applause and Jeff bowed. He turned to Sebastian, who looked a little pissed off.

"Are you actually calling Michael Crawford a loser?" he asked.

"Who's calling Michael Crawford a loser?" a large girl demanded, stepping out of the crowd.

"He is!" Jeff pointed at Sebastian; the girl and a group began to chase after him.

"Let me at him!" she yelled. Jeff sighed contently and left the house. On his way back to school, he saw the crowd still chasing Sebastian.

"Hey, Sterling," a voice called. Jeff turned to see Nick running towards him. Nick stopped abruptly when he saw Jeff's attire. "Whoa, did you just come from a Broadway revue or something?"

"I think I just made myself a little more popular," Jeff replied.

"That's great, dude. You want someone to accompany you back to your dorm before an angry mob finds you for kidnapping the star?" Nick asked and Jeff nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you came to Harvard to get your boyfriend back?" Nick asked. Jeff had recounted the story to him. "Wow, I don't know anyone who would go far for love."

"And now he's dating that snobby douchebag," Jeff grumbled; he had wiped off his makeup.

"That's rough, dude, but hey, not to rain on your parade, but I've had it worse," Nick answered.

"Seriously?" Jeff looked curious and Nick nodded.

"I grew up with my mom in Cincinnati after my dad ran out on us. I've switched schools so many times and I had to make friends that I'd lose within two months. Most of the time, I was alone; apparently, I was a good target for bullies. I just took it, knowing that they'd amount to nothing but car washers and fast food workers. I knew I was going to go somewhere, and, look, here I am, Harvard Law School," Nick said. "And now if you're done with your makeup, I'm going to help you." Nick looked around the room. "Jeff, where are your law books?"

"I know they're here somewhere," Jeff replied, looking under his bed.

"You know after your courses are over, you can sell those back and get cash, right?" Nick asked. "Pass your classes and then you'll have both money and pride in yourself, although the latter is the one I was going for. Oh, here's one." Nick pulled the Criminal Law book from underneath Jeff's laptop.

* * *

><p>During the next few months, Nick worked with Jeff every night to make sure he passed his courses. Jeff remained completely oblivious to the feelings that Nick was developing for him as he continued to pine over Blaine. One particular moment was when Nick 'accidentally' brushed his leg against Jeff's one night during studying. He looked over at the blonde, who was doodling.<p>

"Jeff!" Nick snapped.

"What? What'd I do?" He jerked up.

"You're not paying attention," Nick sighed. "Now define '_malum prohibitum_'."

"_Malum prohibitum_ is…um…," Jeff started.

"An act prohibited by…," Nick offered.

"An act prohibited by law like jaywalking or chewing gum in Singapore," Jeff finished.

"Therefore, malum say?"

"Is an action, assault, murder, white shoes after Labor Day," Jeff said with a grin.

"Good," Nick chuckled.

* * *

><p>One morning in January, Nick watched Jeff as he prepared to argue a case against Blaine.<p>

"Mr. Johnson was completely within his rights to ask for visitation. Without his sperm, the child in question wouldn't even exist," Blaine said.

"Now you're thinking like a lawyer," Vincent said with a small smile. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine and Jeff raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Sterling?"

"Mr. Anderson makes an excellent point, but did the defendant keep a log of every sperm admission in his life?" Jeff asked.

"Interesting, why do you ask?" Vincent looked at Jeff with inquiry.

"Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every sexual encounter to find if a child resulted from those unions, he has no parental claim over this child whatsoever. Why now? Why this sperm?"

"I see your point," Vincent said.

"And by Mr. Anderson's standards, all masturbatory admissions where this sperm was _not_ seeking an egg can be called reckless abandonment," Jeff finished.

"Mr. Sterling, you just won your case," Vincent said. Jeff saw Blaine looked affronted and Sebastian glared at him; Jeff merely smirked and looked away.

After class, Vincent walked over to Jeff and smiled. "Mr. Sterling, excellent work today. I assume you're applying for my student internship to work on a real case. Do you have a résumé?"

"I am one step ahead of you, Professor," Jeff said, grinning. He rooted around in his binder until he found the yellow paper, and handed it to Vincent. "Here you go, and thanks in advance for your consideration."

"You know, Duval, three months ago, I would've recycled this. Make sure to put it on file," Vincent said, handing the résumé to Nick.

"I knew he could do it," Nick said to himself.

* * *

><p>A week later, students were gathered outside of the classroom. Sebastian and Blaine were talking as Jeff and Nick approached the door.<p>

"Oh, it's _you_," Sebastian scoffed. "Well, we all can't be normal."

"Sebastian, what is your deal with me?" Jeff asked. "I went out with Blaine…for eighteen months. How long have you two been together? Oh, only six. Good luck on that relationship. God knows he'll find someone new by the end of the month." Fletcher and Ella had overheard this exchange and stifled their laughter as Sebastian flushed.

"Dude, you're a badass," Fletcher said, high-fiving Jeff.

"Did you hear that Vincent has a murder case? I heard that that new R&B musician Sean Hewitt killed his stepfather or something? Vincent's putting his internship list today," someone was saying.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I need the five best and brightest," Vincent said, walking through the door. "For those who made the list, congratulations; as for those who didn't, welcome to the middle." Vincent walked over to Nick. "Duval, I'm making you my co-counsel on the Hewitt trial. Prove yourself here and the title associate isn't far off."

"Yes, sir," Nick said excitedly, turning to Jeff, who grinned.

"Monday, nine a.m. sharp," Vincent said before walking away.

"Blainers, we got the internships," Sebastian said, hugging Blaine.

"Seb, this is perfect," he said, bending down on one knee. "Will you do the honor of…?" Blaine pulled a ring box from his jacket. Jeff looked over and his jaw dropped. Sebastian looked over at Jeff's face and stuck his arm out.

"I do," he replied and the two hugged to cheers. Jeff swallowed and tried to hold back the tears.

"It's okay," Nick whispered.

"I turned my whole world upside down just so he would love me back," Jeff said, biting his lip. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You didn't do anything, but I do have some good news for you," Nick said.

"What could possibly bring me up from this horrible downfall?" Jeff moaned. Nick spun him around towards the list. He ran his finger down the list: Fletcher McDonnell, Ella Tandon, Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe, and Jeffrey Sterling. "Oh my God," Jeff whispered.

"Does that raise your spirits?" Nick asked and was suddenly attack-hugged by Jeff.

"Oh my God, I…I…this is amazing," Jeff was saying. He grabbed the list off the wall and walked over to Blaine. "Hey, Blaine, remember how we spent all of Spring Break in the hot tub and I said nothing would be better than that? Well, this is _so_ much better than that." Jeff waved the list in Blaine's face.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Sebastian said, snatching the list from Jeff and scanning it. "How the hell would _you_ become a lawyer?"

"Well, I did everything, and although pining over this guy here may have stopped me from being on top of it all, but, hey, Meerkat Face, you can have him because I am now worth a lot more than him," Jeff said before turning away and taking Nick's arm.

* * *

><p>The two walked back to Jeff's dorm where Jeff called the Warblers.<p>

"Wait, Jeffy, you got what?" Louis asked through the speakerphone.

"I got the internship! Five people out of a thirty-person class, and I'm one of them!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Dude, that's amazing!" Thad yelled. "We are so proud of you!"

"What about Frodo? What did he get?" Flint asked.

"He's one too," Jeff said. "And he proposed to that smirky meerkat-faced douchebag, but you know what? Fuck him. I'm going to become someone, and he can be the sex slave to that asshole."

"Jeff, that is extraordinary. You're finally taking control of your life and not depending on some stupid boy," David said.

"I love you guys so much. Now I am going to dinner with someone, so I'll talk to you boys later." Jeff hung up, so he didn't hear Thad's comment: "You're going out with someone?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff awoke on Monday morning to see that it was 8:30. He got out of bed and took a quick shower before getting his best suit on. His phone vibrated; it was Nick.

"Hey, Jeffy, are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fixing my tie," Jeff replied.

"Okay, I am right outside your door. I have coffee," Nick said, using his foot to knock on the door. Jeff opened the door to a smiling Nick and the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"Thanks," Jeff said, taking a cup.

"Come on, it's eight-fifty. We gotta jet." Nick took Jeff's hand and the boys ran out to Nick's car.

As Nick drove, Jeff was anxious. Despite his statement that he was worth more than Blaine and Sebastian, he was hesitant to face them that day.

"Nick?" Nick looked at the blonde. "I'm nervous."

"Hey, if Smythe says anything horrible to you, you punch him in the mouth, but be sure to do it on break or you'll get kicked off the case," Nick advised.

"But he's bigger than me," Jeff mumbled. "He'll kick my ass."

"In that case, come get me," Nick replied. "But _after_ he hits you, that way it'll be self-defense."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, or more like <em>lady<em> and gentlemen, this is our case," Professor Vincent announced once all five interns were present and accounted for. Nick stood off to the side, looking fondly at Jeff. "Sean Hewitt shot his stepfather and is pleading not guilty. As you may well know, Hewitt is a popular R&B musician as well as a cover artist. Here is a video, his cover of Whitney Houston's "_I Have Nothing_"." Vincent pressed play on a DVD remote.

"_Share my life_

_ Take me for what I am_

_ 'Cause I'll never change_

_ All my colors for you_

"_Take my love_

_ I'll never ask for too much_

_ Just all that you are_

_ And everything that you do_

"_I don't really need to look_

_ Very much further_

_ I don't want to have to go_

_ Where you don't follow_

_ I will hold it back again_

_ This passion inside_

_ There's nowhere to hide_"

Jeff began to sing quietly at the chorus:

"_Don't make me close one more door_

_ I don't want to hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare__  
><em>_Or must I imagine you there.__  
><em>_Don't walk away from me.__  
><em>_I have nothing, nothing, nothing__  
><em>_If I don't have you, you_."

"Anyway, Hewitt's stepfather is currently in the ICU as the bullet struck just above his heart," Vincent continued. "But Hewitt refuses to talk to a lawyer. You all are the so-called Bieber generation and I need an alibi. Go. Get it."

"Do you think Hewitt would give any of us his alibi?" Ella asked as Vincent exited the room.

"Before you say it, Fletcher, we can't beat it out of him," Nick said just as Fletcher opened his mouth. "He needs to be talked to. I mean, the guy's in jail and despite the whole rapper façade, he's really some scared white guy trying to get by in the world."

"I did some digging," Blaine interjected, pulling a few papers from his bookbag. "His biological name is Harry Rhodes and he's from Lima, Ohio. His mom is ex-alcoholic, Broadway star, and former member of the McKinley High School Glee club, April Rhodes."

"Wait, didn't we face the McKinley club at Regionals at some point?" Jeff looked over at Blaine, who nodded.

"Yep, they won; them and their Rihanna mash-up, and the Kelly Clarkson song," Blaine mumbled.

"Um," Jeff cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him. "I know Harry. I can talk to him."

"What? Was he part of some faggy little club at your old school?" Sebastian taunted.

Jeff stood up defiantly, placed his hands on the table, and faced Sebastian. "You know what, Sebastian? Shut up. I am sick and tired of your bullshit. I'm over Blaine. You can conquest him or whatever. I don't care. Just keep your fucking meerkat face shut or I will break it." Jeff sat down again while Nick, Blaine, Fletcher, and Ella stared at him, surprised.

"Sterling, you don't have the balls to do shit," Sebastian sneered, regaining his composure a few seconds after Jeff finished. Jeff stood up again, but Nick pulled him back. "That's exactly it. You and Duval are getting it on and you're too chickenshit to do anything to me."

"Smythe, shut the hell up," Nick snapped. The other three present simply stayed silent while looking back and forth at the arguing parties.

"I'm going to get an alibi," Jeff muttered as he grabbed his bag and stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: Blaine never transferred to McKinley in this universe.


	6. Chapter 6

"My name is Jeffrey Sterling, and I'm an intern for Harry Rhodes' lawyer," Jeff told the guard as he entered the prison. The guard picked up the phone and said something as Jeff stood on one side of the glass.

"He'll be right out," the guard said, nodding to a chair. Jeff moved to sit down and Harry walked into the visiting room; his eye was blackened and he looked frazzled. His eyes widened when he saw Jeff.

"Sterling? Jeff Sterling, is it really you?" he asked and Jeff nodded.

"Harry, what the hell are you doing here? Shooting your stepdad, that's new. You were always getting in trouble." Jeff shook his head. "Remember when you shot Mr. Reese with an airsoft gun?"

"Not my fault he hated us," Harry retorted.

"Yes it is. You went around telling everyone his son was fucking nuts," Jeff said.

"Well, Derek _was_ fucking nuts. Wasn't my fault he died," Harry shrugged.

"Whatever, Harry. As intern for your lawyer, I need an alibi."

"Wow, since when is Jeff Sterling a lawyer?" Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Don't make me go to the paparazzi with stories," Jeff teased. Harry frowned and leaned in.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone yet, especially because the fans don't know that I'm gay." Jeff nodded. "I was at the clinic getting tested."

"Tested for AIDS? What the fuck have you been doing?" Jeff's mouth dropped open.

"Shut up, Jeff. I don't the whole prison knowing about it," Harry snapped. "I came home and my stepdad was dead on the floor, a gun on the table next to him. That's when the cops came."

"Harry, what am I going to tell my colleagues? I can't cover for you until your court date, which is like in a month." Jeff ran a hand through his hair.

"Jeff, you're my best friend, just please keep quiet," Harry pleaded. "You still dating Anderson?" He regretted it once he saw Jeff's face fall. "I'm sorry," he said quickly.

"No, it-it's fine." Jeff composed himself and smiled softly. "He broke up with me and went to Harvard. I followed him here, but now there's someone else in both of our lives. Blaine has this snooty preppie boyfriend named Sebastian and I have this amazing guy named Nick."

"So…you pretty much went all _Legally Blonde_ on him?" Harry asked and Jeff shrugged. "Nick is Emmett to your Elle and Sebastian is the Vivienne to Blaine's Warner. Where's the Greek chorus when you need them? But anyway, just promise me you won't say anything, okay?" Jeff nodded, pressed a hand to the window and Harry mirrored it, and left the prison.

* * *

><p>"Jeff, did you get an alibi?" Nick asked as Jeff walked out of the prison. Nick was followed by Blaine, Sebastian, Fletcher, and Ella.<p>

"Yep," Jeff answered peppily.

"Well, what is it?" Blaine pressed.

"I can't tell you, I made a promise," Jeff replied.

"This isn't fucking high school where you gossip and shit," Sebastian snapped. "This is real life, don't you get it? A man's life is at stake here. Now what did he say?" Sebastian had grabbed Jeff by the collar and pinned him against the car.

"Let him go," Nick ordered and Sebastian backed off, brushing himself off.

"You better know what you're doing, Sterling," he said, shaking his head. "If you take us down with you, you'll regret it." And without another glance at anyone, Sebastian walked away, Blaine chasing after him.

"Jeff, please, we need to know Rhodes' alibi," Fletcher said. "I have a reputation to uphold and so do Ella and Nick. You have to tell us.

Jeff looked at his remaining fellow interns and shook his head. "I made a promise, and I'm not going to break it," he said simply before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**_: I'm so sorry for the lack of long chapters, and the inconsistent updates. I've been having a hard time with this fic. If you have any suggestions, please review or PM me. Suggestions and/or reviews are love.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N**_: I just realized it's been nearly a year since I last updated this story. I'm so sorry. I was stuck on what to write next. But here you go: chapter 7.

* * *

><p>"Jeff?" Nick knocked on Jeff's dorm door. "I'm not here to grill you. I just want to talk." The door opened slightly, Jeff's blue eyes looking at Nick warily.<p>

"I've already had Blaine, Ella, and Fletcher out here today to interrogate me; all of whom promised that they weren't here for such. I love you, but I'm having some serious trust issues right now," the blond explained.

"Jeffy, have I ever lied to you?" Nick coaxed, putting on a hangdog expression. Jeff smiled slightly. "See, I knew I could get a smile out of you. Now, come on, open up." Jeff opened the door all the way to let his boyfriend in. "By the way, what did that curly-haired harlot say to you?"

_**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY**_

"Jeff, it's me, Blaine. Can we talk?" Blaine knocked on the door. "I know you're in there. I'm sorry about Sebastian. He just has some anger issues." The door swung open to reveal a pained Jeff; his eyes were red from crying.

"What do you want?" he hissed, biting his lip. "You want to rub your engagement in my face?"

"Jeff, it's not you…"

"It's you. I know. It's all on you. You gave up someone who loved you for someone who's a total sleazebag," Jeff snapped. Blaine looked at his shoes.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered a few moments later.

"It's far too late for sorry, Blaine. I've moved on. I have a great guy who loves me much more than you ever did. I'm actually capable of becoming a real lawyer. I don't think I'd ever thought I could say that."

"What did he…?" He was cut off by Jeff's palm striking his cheek.

"Of course, you just want to win. You don't care about me. Fuck you, Anderson." Without another word, Jeff slammed the door in Blaine's face. He was satisfied to hear a grunt of pain from the other side.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Damn, what a jerk," Nick muttered, sliding an arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff giggled and nuzzled Nick's shoulder. A ringing came from Jeff's laptop; he opened it and found the Warblers grinning at him.

"Hey, Jeff," Kevin said, "How's it going?"

"You need someone to come out there and kick some Hobbit ass?" Louis called from the back.

"No, Louis, it's okay. He's still being an asshole, but I'm fine," Jeff chuckled. "Guys, this is Nick, the guy I told you about. Nick, these are the Warblers, my best friends from my old school."

"You treating Jeff right?" Flint asked. Nick nodded and kissed Jeff's forehead, making a few of the guys go "Awww." Louis elbowed his way to the front and shoved Kevin from his spot.

"God, Louis, rude much?" Kevin grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"I just want you to know that if you hurt Jeff in any way whatsoever, I will come out there and personally punch you in the face," Louis warned. Nick nodded, but tried to stifle his laughter. As with most everyone else, no one took Louis's threats very seriously due to his short stature. "What? What's so funny?" Louis looked at his fellow Warblers, who were, as well, trying to keep from laughing. "Is it because I'm short?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Cameron answered, snorting.

"Louis, can I ask you something?" Jeff asked, putting on a serious face.

"What is it, Jeff?" Shooting dirty looks at his teammates, he turned back to the screen.

"Have you been taking your meds?"

"You're not my mom, Jeff. Geez," Louis muttered.

"Louis Wedren Herlihy, have you been taking your medications daily?" Jeff was dead serious and Louis could see that.

"Yes, Jeff," he replied quickly. "I just didn't take them yet today. I'll go do it."

"Well, we have to talk about some lawyer stuff, so I'll leave you guys to your rehearsals," Jeff said to the rest of the group, who blew kisses. Jeff rolled his eyes and closed his laptop.

"So those are your friends?" Nick looked at Jeff.

"Yeah, they're crazy, aren't they? Despite being the easiest to piss off, Louis is probably the sanest of them all." Jeff flopped down on his bed and opened his textbook. "And, although he doesn't come off as threatening, he does mean what he says." Nick hugged Jeff close to him and kissed him gently.

"I love you, Jeff," he said.

"Love you too, Nick."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jeff was sitting in Hall H waiting for the rest of his team when the door opened and slammed behind him. He spun around, only to find Sebastian standing there, looking relatively calm.<p>

"What do you want, Smythe?" Jeff asked, watching Sebastian cautiously.

"I just wanted to talk to you about yesterday," Sebastian replied, standing behind Jeff's chair.

"Are you going to apologize?" Jeff felt an ominous feeling and stood up, but Sebastian pushed him back down.

"No, I'm not. You know why? I was right. All of this is just an act to get Blaine back," Sebastian hissed. "Now back the fuck off before I really hurt you."

"I don't want Blaine back!" Jeff shoved Sebastian away and stood up, glaring at the brunet. "I have Nick. You can go marry him and have his kids for all I care. Just leave me alone." Jeff started to leave the room before he turned back to Sebastian. "And you are the last person I would ever give Harry's alibi to." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Jeff, what's…?" Nick started to ask, but Jeff brushed him off and stalked out of the building.

"Hey, Sterling!" Fletcher called. "Dude, what's…?"

"Jeff?" Ella waved a hand in front of the blond's face, but Jeff kept walking until he got to his car. He got in and started to drive away, Nick, Fletcher, and Ella watching him from the parking lot.


End file.
